Moon Child's Sorrow
by MoonPrincess919
Summary: "'They're gone.' Tears pooled in her eyes. 'They're really gone.'" It all started with a tragedy. Chaos and death were everywhere that night. And yet, a certain Atlantean will weave his way into her path, forever intertwining their destinies. But are they strong enough to face their trials?


_**Unknown Location, December 18, 2004, 01:03 a.m. EDT**_

Frantic footsteps thumped across the forest floor as trees seemed to pass in blurs. Harsh breaths came from the one fleeing as they struggled to see under the moonlight. Everything ached from the scratches they'd received from low branches and shrubbery. A few bullets had grazed their arms and legs but the runner pushed on.

Wondering if their pursuers were finally gone, they quickly glanced over their shoulder, regretting it when their glowing silver eyes gave them away.

Cursing as the sound of guns being loaded reached their ears, the runner tried to move faster. Unfortunately, a poisoned bullet found its home in their leg. They yelped from the sudden impact as they tripped over a tree root. They cursed again, silently whispering a concealment spell under their breath.

A small flicker of silver appeared in the corner of the lead tracker's eye. He quietly motioned for his party to follow him and they cocked their handguns, slowly stalking forward to investigate. Calming down as best they could, the hooded witch watched in silence, waiting and listening for her pursuers to pass by.

For many tense minutes, all the young witch could hear was the near unbearably fast beating of her heart as it echoed in her ears. Finally, the hunting party gave up their search. It wasn't until they were long out of earshot that she finally released her spell. She struggled to her feet, hissing in pain as the poison worked through her system and the bullet wound throbbed and bled. She leaned on the nearest tree, ignoring the brown curls dancing in her vision as she limped forward.

Tree to tree, the brunette limped through the forest until she found a clearing. It was wide enough to allow moonlight in. Sighing in relief, she stumbled over to the silver rays and settled on the ground there. She turned over so the moonlight would hit her wound and hissed through her teeth at the movement. Clasping her now glowing silver palms together, the young witch prayed to her Lunar Mother to heal her and offer protection while she rested.

Slowly but surely, the moonlight gained a magickal quality to it. It swirled in sorrow at its child's pain and worked to heal her. First, the poison was drained, disappearing on the wind in a sinister green mist. Then the bullet came out, blood finally coagulating and the hole scarring over. The bullet disappeared as well, leaving no trace of its existence behind.

Thanking the moon, the runaway witch made her way to the nearest tree and leaned against it. She allowed her eyes to flutter closed and took a deep breath. Now that she was safe, the brunette could process what had just happened.

 _'They're gone.'_ Tears pooled in her eyes. _'_ _They're really gone.'_

Her entire family. All her friends. Dead or lost because of a madman twisting religion to his will. For generations, witches and warlocks lived peacefully with the other people who lived there. It wasn't until recently when a radical bishop had come to power, that things began to turn for the worst.

Suddenly, anyone who practiced magic couldn't buy anything from people of other religions. Then they were denied the right of public practices and meetings because "the public felt unsafe." Dehumanization of witches and warlocks started a few months ago. At first, they just disappeared with no trace of where they had gone. Next, came the public being armed. Finally, everyone else rioted.

Many of the higher status magickal families were targeted first, getting slaughtered in their sleep or at their dining table; only for the house to be pillaged later. Then, as the magickal community began to panic and start to evacuate, they were hunted like cattle. The young witch had watched in horror as her brother was shot and killed trying to save her. Then her grandparents were beaten and shot in the head. Her father and mother had only just lured the larger portion of their hunters away when she'd heard a flurry of gunshots and screams before nothing.

The young witch sobbed as she realized all her loved ones were dead. She hoped some had gotten away in groups. At least then, they could rely on each other for safety.

But she was alone.

And there was no one to save her.

* * *

As she slept, the moon's light swirled into being once more. Where it touched the grass, the apparition of a beautiful woman appeared. Her short, wavy brown hair just barely touched her shoulders. A graceful, white toga-style dress billowed around her, silver Roman sandals gently wrapping around her feet and ankles. The thorny leaf crown on her head matched the vine curling around the silver staff in her left hand.

She smiled sadly at the roughed child before her, blue eyes crying silently as she tucked a stray wave behind the girl's ear. She motherly kissed the girl's forehead, allowing her own magick to surface. It gently flowed around the two as she closed her eyes and focused on the future of her young practitioner. When the woman saw the red and gold strings of fate a bit tangled, she forced them free. However, the threat of golden intervention stayed on both. Her eyes snapped open as they flashed silver with her power.

When the spell finished, she slowly pulled away. A gentle smile appeared on the young girl's face and the glowing woman gave a smile of her own. With a short wave of her hand, she disappeared in a burst of light, a gentle, sparkling white mist hovering like fog until it settled a few minutes later.

* * *

 _ **New York City, New York, December 18, 2004, 8:17 a.m. EDT**_

It was on a gut feeling that Krystyn took the higher path for her job that morning. The young African American woman was out visiting family near the mountains for Christmas and New Year's. A restlessness she couldn't explain settled over her the night before. It woke her this morning, having turned into anxiousness that wouldn't let her sit still.

As she trudged on, her eyes lingered over the path before her. A sparkle of silver to the left caught her attention and the brunette slowed down. Frowning, Krystyn hesitantly walked toward it, reaching for the taser in her armband. When she got close enough to see what it was, a horrified gasp left her and she rushed forward.

A young girl no older than ten sat slumped against a tree. Her wavy brown hair was a tangled mess, wild and filled with twigs and leaves. Tanned skin was covered in scratches, bruises, and cuts with a few matching tears in her clothes. But the most alarming wounds Krystyn noticed were bullet grazes on her leg and arm. The hem of her cloak was tattered and also sprinkled with bullet holes in the part Krystyn could see.

If not for the shaky rise and fall of her chest, she would've believed the young girl was dead. Angry red tear tracks from her eyes to her chin marred her cheeks. Then the girl twitched. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal ocean blue eyes. They were sorrowful and tired. However, when they registered Krystyn's presence, they shone fiercely with defiance as silver began to swirl and consume her seas of emotion.

Swallowing thickly, the woman realized this girl was special. She didn't let that deter her though. Offering the girl a hand, she asked, "Come with me and we can get help."

She was startled by the older brunette's words, but her gaze burned brighter with suspicion. "Why should I trust you?"

"Well…" The orphanage worker trailed off as she thought about her answer. "My name is Krystyn Smith and I work at an orphanage in Gotham. If you come with me, I can get you treated and give you a place to stay until your parents come to get you."

Silver eyes faded into ocean blue as her gaze moved between the offered hand and pleading brown eyes. The gentle kindness in the woman's gaze gave her hope. Tentatively, the young girl reached out to grab it.

Dialing her parents' landline, Krystyn smiled and carefully lifted her onto her feet. "Let's take care of those injuries."

* * *

 _ **South Gotham City Orphanage, May 27, 2007, 7:56 p.m. EST**_

"Freak!" A thud echoed through the hallway followed quickly by glass shattering. The speaker chuckled at the tears in his target's eyes. It didn't last long.

Suddenly, he was thrown down to the floor. Glaring silver eyes looked down on him, making him feel small and sending fear down his spine before they dissipated. Too afraid to move, the black-haired boy shuffled backward as the girl he'd manhandled slowly crouched to the ground. He watched as she carefully picked up the pieces of the statue she'd dropped because of him.

The brunette stood and turned away. But before she took a step, sapphire eyes glanced over her shoulder. "I don't expect you to understand wanting to remember what family felt like."

Her piercing words spoken, the girl walked away. She didn't see the way her tormentor stiffened before scoffing and staggering to his feet. She didn't care about any of the other children she lived with. All they'd ever shown her was contempt.

Well, everyone except a few of the younger children. The brunette allowed a soft smile at the thought of the Chamberlain twins, Luka and Mira. Those two were closest to her, happily listening to her bedtime stories of magic and an ever-watchful guardian. Then there was an older boy named Demetri. Being several years older than her, he always tried to protect her from the cruelty of the others. He'd been the one to help her realize there was nothing wrong with her. In fact, he was the first one who hadn't fled at the sight of her powers. The young blond had instead gaped at her in awe and relief, glad she'd saved Luka from the falling bookcase.

"Celeste?" His voice startled her from her thoughts. Concern warmed his brown eyes as they glanced over her for any injuries before focusing on the broken clay in her hand. Demetri gently pulled her hands closer. Seeing the carved fur on several of the pieces, he whispered, "Who did this?"

Celeste sighed and pushed the door to her room open. She set the pieces of her mother's familiar statue onto her desk and sat down. "It doesn't matter. He won't do it again anytime soon."

Sapphires lit silver as the young brunette held a now glowing hand over the shattered statue. Whispered words of restoration echoed through the room making Demetri focus on the glass pieces. Slowly, with a faint glow of their own, the pieces reformed into a howling grey wolf. With a final click - and what sounded mysteriously like a cheerful dog bark - the statue was restored.

The thirteen-year-old smiled and spared a glance up. Demetri returned her joy with a shake of his head. "I'll never get used to that."

Bursting through the door, two giggling voices yelled, "Celeste!"

"Hey, guy- whoa!"

Before she could finish, the twins jumped into her lap and hugged her. They babbled and babbled, speaking over each other in their excitement. Thankfully, a chuckling Demetri calmed them down.

"We won't know what happened if you speak over each other."

Mira laughed while her brother huffed. "Ms. Krytyn said she wanted to talk to us."

The smiles fell from the older kids' faces. When Celeste looked up at Demetri, silently asking if he knew what it was about, he only shrugged and frowned deeper. The four children made their way to the front room serving as the orphanage office. Wary but too curious to leave it be, Demetri stepped forward to knock on the open door.

"You wanted to see us, Ms. Krystyn?"

The brunette woman smiled and gestured for them to have a seat. She was still typing on her computer, but Krystyn started speaking anyway. "Josh and I have talked about it, as well as looked into several different resources, and I have good news!"

She clicked on something a few times before turning the desktop screen for them to see. On display was a relatively small three-bedroom apartment with one and a half bathrooms and a small kitchen. The living room and dining room were all one area that greeted anyone walking in the front door. Overall, it was a quaint little apartment that looked like it could be a home.

Catching on, the blue-eyed teen gave their guardian a disbelieving look. "We can actually do it?"

"Yep," Krystyn started flipping through the photos available. "This apartment is in the complex across the street too. So, if you ever need anything, we're right here."

Demetri smiled wide. He and Celeste talked briefly about moving out before. Now that he was eighteen, and her fourteenth birthday was coming up, they could finally get away from these terrible children.

Not that he would ever say that to Krystyn or her husband. They did the best they could between them and Brandon, her older brother. Most of the other kids were vicious when none of the monitors were around. He was overjoyed that he could take Celeste and the twins out of this toxic environment.

"When can we move in, Ms. Krystyn?"

She smiled.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I made quite a few changes to the original plan. Hopefully, you guys will enjoy where this new story is going - granted, there wasn't much out to begin with. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews and I'll update as soon as I can. Knowing me, that'll be next year, lol. I'll do my best to get it out this summer at the latest.**


End file.
